User blog:ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot/Let's Talk Games
So E3 was like a month ago, and they showed off a lot of games. Usually, I find myself only interested in the Sony and Nintendo Press Conferences, but Ubisoft and Microsoft were really good this year to. So, because I'm 1 month late to the party, lets talk about the games I'm into. (Also: NO EXPANSION PACKS. Sorry Dishonored and Horizon) Monster Hunter World I've been a Monster Hunter Player ever since Monster Hunter Tri, and the franchise has been very close to my heart. Even though killing monsters Shadow of the Colossus style is exillerating and makes you feel like a bad ass, one of the things that has always held Monster Hunter back is how difficult it is to get new players introduced. And I think that the single player campaign is one of the reasons why. The only really GOOD campaign was in 4 Ultimate. But now, I think it'll give new players the best experience because of one key word: WORLD. Not only that, but it finally doesn't look like a PS2 game. The game looks absouletly gourgeous. Cuphead ' ' One of my favorite moments as a child was going up to my grandparents house in Jersey. We were there for like 3 days. My grandpa asked me if he wanted to say any cartoons he had, and he turned on some old school Disney animations. It was also during the time that me and my older brother were stuggling to beat Contra lll. So when I saw Cuphead last year or 2015 I can't remember, it reminded me so much of those two things. I love the art style of cartoons from the 30's and 40's. That's why I liked Bendy and the Ink Machine when it came out. Not only that, but some of environements in levels just like fun and highly detailed, and from what I can think are th bosses are just insane. I just hope that this game brings a challenge like Contra lll did. Spider-Man Spider-Man 2 on the Gamecube is one of my favorite games ever. Not only because of the swinging but because of the combat and the realistic world in that game. Nowadays when you go back to it, you realize that nostolgia is powerful and everything you knew and loved wasn't as great. When Sony revealed Spider-man last year, I was very skeptical. Even after I saw that Insomniac was making it, I was still very worried. During the gameplay trailer last month, I learned three important things: One, the gameplay is Arkham, Two the story and set pieces so far are really good, and Three the game looks awesome. Not only was Spider-Man using his webbing in almost everything he did, there was so much environmental interaction. Not only that but the game itself just looks gorgeous. However, because of the overuse of quick-time events, I'm still very worried. Not to mention, I did notice some framerate dips here and there. At least the swinging and parkour looks great. Shadow of the Colossus ' ' I had no idea that this was coming out. I love Shadow of the Colossus to death. I think most people would agree with me that it's a timeless classic that has certainly not aged well, even with the PS3 version. But when I saw this, it looked fucking amazing. Even though they already made an HD port for Shadow of the Colossus, this one looks so much better with improved character models and much better lighting and graphics. Even though the remake may stay the same, I want this to have more colossi to fight (maybe use the 8 unused colossi) and more storybits, but I honestly doubt it. Ugh, such a good game. Assassin's Creed: Origins ' ' Origins is the most intriguing Assassin's Creed game I've seen in a while. Let's face it, ever since 3, the Assassin's Creed franchise has been really going downhill. Unity was an absolute mess and Revelations was a bad game. Even though 3 for me was an okay game with a terrible story, I still had a tiny bit of hope. I love the 2nd game to death, and I know that Ubisoft probably won't recapture the magic of that game. But I became very interested in this game. It reminded me a little bit of Breath of the Wild: a huge world to kill shit and backflip shooting arrows. But what I also like most about the game is the bird and the setting of the game. I love egyptoligy, and the overworld looks so damn beautiful. And I love the idea of the bird being a scout or messanger for you. Now, I really want to play it. Super Mario Odyssey ' ' I've said before that I love Mario Galaxy. Hell, I just love 3-D platformers in general. Which is why ever since the Switch revealing in winter, I was so hyped to be playing another Mario game soon. Nintendo's conference wasn't great, in fact it was pretty much killed because of the direct after it. But what they showed for this game was absouletely stunning and bonkers. First off, Mario's hat can posses damn near anything: T-rex, goombas, bullet bills, electricity, other humans. I just love the concept behind it to, going around the world to play different levels. The game just looks visually stunning, you know, for a Switch game. Uncharted: Lost Legacy Uncharted is a franchise close to my heart. Not only has the franchise been known for great gameplay, but amazing plots and mo-cap, gorgeous visuals and mindblowing set pieces is what made me love the franchise from the start. When I Uncharted 4 came out, I thought that it was going to be the last game in the series. But nope. I didn't even watch any previous trailers, so I was really surprised to see this. The only thing that has me worried is that this a spin-off kind of thing. And if you're name isn't Nintendo, spin-off games usually suck. But this is fucking Naughty Dog, you know the guys who gave us The Last Of Us, Jak and Daxter and Crash Bandicoot? Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle ' ' I'm not really into tactical RPG's. I mean, I played some XCOM 2 and that was enjoyable, but I was never really into that genre of games. But, I do like when Rabbids killing each other, and capitalism. The game does look pretty and fun. I love how you have so many movement options and the special buffs everyone gives to the party. But, I don't like the idea of mario characters having guns, but I know I'll get over it eventually. Heck, maybe they can add Rayman to it. Probably not, but maybe smash bros. I'm rambling, I'll stop. Sea of Thieves ' ' Let's face it, RARE used to be the king of third party for Nintendo. But ever since Microsoft bought them, they've been nothing but garbage and heartbreakers. But now, I really hope that this one doesn't suck, because I'm actually excited for this. I love multiplayer games. They take the experience of a possibly already great game and make it even better, which is why I love Monster Hunter so much. From what they've shown, Sea of Thieves is very multiplayer heavy. But, even though I do hope that the multiplayer is great, I want to see what RARE has in store for the single player campaign, because I want them to take advantage of what we saw from the demos and combine that with a memorable experience. God of War ' ' I've only ever played the 2nd God of War. It was probably some of the most fun I had out of a video game in a long while. But, while it works really well for the game, I don't like selected camera angles. But then, Santa Monica blessed me with something magical: A CAMERA YOU CAN CONTROL. It was time for GOW to try something new and deliver a different kind of experience. And what is that? I have no fucking idea. It's probably an open world game, but what it reminded me of was The Last of Us. You guide your son to become a killing machine like good ol' daddy did himself many years ago. I'm probably gonna play it out of curiosity, but it has the potential to bring something new to the table. Crackdown 3 ' ' I've heard of these games. Not once. I've never played it, I've never seen it, I've never known anyone who has owned one of these games. But when I saw it, it gave me the idea that you're a super hero in this GTA styled world. And you know what, it looks awesome. It reminded me a lot of Sunset Overdrive, which is one of my favorite games of this generation. Not only that, but the game just looks amazing. The world is beautiful yet ad it reminded me of Arkham Knight a small bit. If I ever do pick it up, I bet I'm gonna have a ton of fun with it. Ori and the Will of the Wisps ' ' Ori and the Blind Forest made me cry. It was a beautiful roller coster of emotions that stole my heart in more ways than one. And you know what? I had completely forgotten that the game even existed. And I think everyone else did to until everyone saw this and they were like "HOLY SHIT ANOTHER ONE?!" What I liked about the Blind Forest was not only the artstyle and the characters, but that the game was brutal. Ever since BloodBorne I had never played a game that fucked my ass over until I liked it. And from the trailer, it looks like it'll give me that same, beautiful, teeth-grinding experience. Metroid Prime 4 ' ' I was torn on whether I should put this or Samus Returns. Even though I was this close to not doing this, I realized tht AM2R already kind've counts because we already technically have a new Metorid ll remake. So lets talk Prime. I honestly loved how Retro took Metroid and Donkey Kong and turned them into something new and fresh and fun. Metroid Prime has never stopped to give me an immersive and fun experience from a genre that I hate: FPS. But, it's Metroid, and that shit's fucking good. Nintendo didn't really show anything for this game, other than the fact that it's coming, but we can only prey to the Chozo that it kicks ass. And those are the games I'm excited for. Here are some honorable mentions: Pokemon 2018, Metorid: Samus Returns, A Way Out, Skull and Bones, Battlefront ll Category:Blog posts